


Come and Go

by BeckyPurdy



Category: Black Veil Brides, ashley purdy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyPurdy/pseuds/BeckyPurdy
Summary: Y/N is worried as it comes up to the 2 year anniversary





	Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/gifts).



I was sat in my caravan, looking through my instagram as my boyfriend was curling my hair. 

“Are you ok? You look nervous,” Ash observed, I locked my phone and put it down, looking at him in the mirror. 

“Yeah, erm, just the fans are just… being cute and making tributes for our anniversary,” I said, biting my lip. Ash sighed and then hair sprayed my hair so it would hold in place before spinning in my chair to face him, he sat down on his chair in front of me. 

“I know two years is scary, but they are just being supportive,” he said, his voice soft. I nodded and sighed, feeling really nervous. 

Ash knew I had never got up to the 2 year mark in a relationship, something always happened a few weeks before such as being cheated on or just having a massive fight where too much gets said that can’t be taken back. I knew Ash would never do that, I did trust him and I had tried to reassure him that I did. I just couldn’t shake the feeling, especially as so much had changed in the last few weeks that made me feel like we were just going to drift apart. I closed my eyes as I felt my heart speeding, my hands began to shake and I had trouble breathing, my throat feeling tight. 

“Babe, it’s ok,” he said, taking my hands in his, “i’m here, you’re safe, i’ve got you” 

I nodded and opened my eyes slowly, trying to steady my breath as I looked at him as he began to reassure me again. 

“I know a few things have changed lately, with me going back on tour after so long and you landing this amazing part in this movie but I promise you everything is going to be ok. But if it makes you feel any better, we don’t need to do anything next week-” Ash stopped as he saw the look on my face, my eyes widened as I bit my bottom lip. 

“Do-does this mean we-we’re br-,” before I could finish he shook his head. 

“I’m not breaking up with you babe, I just, if you want to then next week can just come and go. We don’t need to do anything for it,” he said, smiling softly at me. 

“R-really?” I asked, he nodded. 

“Really, I love you and want you to be happy,” he said, kissing one of my hands. I smiled at how cute he was, he was such as beautiful human. 

*

Sure enough, the next week came and went. We spent time together that day, we watched movies and pissed about like we usually do on any other day, no cards or presents exchanged, just kisses and love. 

As the week after came and we were still together, even with our busy schedules, we knew we could get through it. Both of us put the same amount of effort into the relationship and I was really happy to be with him. 

As I came to the end of filming, I decided to buy Ash a present as a thank you for everything he had done for me and how cute he was with everything. 

“You’re the absolute sweetest,” he said, kissing me softly. 

“I know,” I winked and giggled, “but i’m pretty sure that you’re the sweetest, I love you Ash, thank you for everything”

“You really don’t need to thank me babe,” he said, but then smiled at me and kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading.   
> Comment below if you have any requests


End file.
